


broken in love

by coconut_juice_00



Series: Thirteen idiots [5]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Divorce, M/M, Minor Boo Seungkwan/Chwe Hansol | Vernon, Minor Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan, Minor Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Minor Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8, Misunderstandings, OC-Miran, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-07-12 08:38:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15991631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coconut_juice_00/pseuds/coconut_juice_00
Summary: Just when Mingyu thinks that everything is okay with them, Wonwoo asked for a divorce.





	1. Chapter 1

There was silence and Mingyu hates every second of it. He can feel the eyes trained on him, Jun’s wide and disbelieving look and Soonyoung’s finger twitching. It’s a good thing that they’re not sitting on chairs and instead on the floor so the glass that slipped off of Soonyoung’s hand was safely rolling on the soft velvet brown rug. The wine inside, however, was not and it’s already reaching the spot where he sits.

 

But how can Mingyu focus on everywhere else when the realization sinks in his mind? He’s getting a divorce. Wonwoo is leaving him and he doesn’t know what to do.

 

It’s Seungcheol who broke the silence. He slowly leaned in and whispers in that deep voice, “What happened?”

 

“I just…” Mingyu’s throat constricts. “…we just talked this morning. It’s not final. There’s nothing final about everything but he’s thinking about it.” He furrows his brows. “ **We’re** thinking about it. Also the custody, that’s also included. The house… we’re planning on selling.”

 

“Miran is just one.” Seokmin exclaims. “How can you two do this to her?”

 

Yes, how could they do this to their daughter? It seems like it was just yesterday when they first brought her home and she looks like a small pink peanut inside her huge blanket. Mingyu remembers basking on the glow of fatherhood, the envy and jealous remarks their friends would say whenever they would come and visit the baby. He was at the top of the world then. When did things started to go wrong?

 

“We’re going to do co-parenting.” Mingyu said. “The last thing I wanted to do is to engage Wonwoo in a custody battle.”

 

“But it’s not final, you said.” Soonyoung’s voice turned dead serious. “So those agreements aren’t final yet.”

 

“Yet,” Mingyu sighs. “But knowing Wonwoo-hyung… he’s not going to waste any time listening to my pleas. He’s going to do it.” He buries his face on his hands. “He’s going to leave me.”

 

And he knows, Wonwoo will.

 

 

 

 

 

When it was time to call it a night, Jun gives his sleeve two tugs to catch his attention. Mingyu looks at him with brows furrowed in confusion. Jun shrugs and gestures with his chin to come and follow him. He looks behind him and sees Seokmin still talking with Seungcheol and Soonyoung at the door. The other must have sensed what he wanted so he cups his hands on his mouth and said, “Hey, guys. Mingyu and I are heading out first. Is it okay?”

 

“Definitely.” Seungcheol nods. “You guys take care, alright?”

 

“Yeah.” Mingyu looks at Jun and then follows him.

 

The elevator ride down at the ground floor from Soonyoung and Jihoon’s shared apartment is quick. He can hear Jun playing with the keys of his car with his fingers, whistling a tune that he’s not familiar with. It must be some Chinese song from a drama, he doesn’t know. Jun is always fond of watching those in his past time. But hearing how chill Jun can be made him nervous.

 

Mingyu is a pile of mess. A giant hot piece of mess and he doesn’t know where the fuck he should start sorting out his thoughts. He even tends to overthink sometimes. Maybe that’s why Wonwoo is going to leave him. He must have had enough of Mingyu’s shit.

 

“I know you came here with Seungcheol-hyung, right?” Mingyu nods. “I’ll drive you home, if you want.”

 

“I…” That would be great, to be honest, but Mingyu finds it hard to come home for the first time. At first, it’s okay. He desperately wanted to fit in to the house and act like everything is still fine whenever he’s in front of Miran. But that’s just it… it’s all pretend. After voicing it out openly, he felt afraid that coming home would feel empty. He doesn’t want to feel like he doesn’t belong. That would break him.

 

“Or if you want,” Jun trails. “You could stay at our place for the night.”

 

Mingyu snaps his head to properly look at Jun for the first time and he knows there’s probably tears swimming at the corner of his eyes. Pathetic, yes, but for the entire time suffering, that was the first time he ever felt someone reach out for him.

 

“T-That would be great.” Mingyu shakily answers. “T-T-Thanks.”

 

 

 

 

 

Jun and Minghao lived in the suburban part of the city. The subdivision lacks of light posts but they’re working on that. Despite this, the neighborhood seems safe enough for families to live in with all the police patrolling the streets. Some of them even know Jun because they greeted him with a friendly honk of the car when they passed by a police car. Jun made sure to roll his window down and wave.

 

Their house is simple, too. Minghao’s garden came to view at the front and it’s so well-organized and clean. It puts all the gardening channels on TV to shame. The house is black and white with huge windows and a steel door in front of a wooden door. The lights are in a soft orange glow. That would mean, Minghao might be sleeping already.

 

“It’s okay. I got it.” Jun waved in dismissal when Mingyu helps him close the gate after they park the car.

 

“Don’t you feel weird in this place?” He couldn’t help but ask. “It’s too quiet in here.”

 

“Minghao loves how quiet it is.” Jun replies. “Makes him sleep better.” He gives Mingyu’s back a short pat when he passed by him before opening both doors. “I’m home.” He calls out.

 

Turns out, Minghao isn’t still asleep and he’s just watching an animal documentary at National Geographic. Ever since Jun commented on how good he looks in a mullet, he never changed his hair. He just changed colors. The last time Mingyu saw him was on Soonyoung and Jihoon’s wedding and it’s dyed red. Now, it’s a warm shade of brown. Minghao is wearing a blue bathrobe and it highlights his collarbones. His smile is sultry when he sees his husband and he did not waste time to wrap his arms around his neck and pulls him in a deep kiss.

 

But that was gone the moment he realized his presence behind Jun.

 

“What’s he doing here?”

 

Jun chuckles. “Mingyu’s going to stay here for the night.” He said and leans in to whisper something in his ear. Minghao furrows his brows and then it shoots up in surprise. He looks at Mingyu, alarmed, before humming in understanding. “Do you understand, love?”

 

Minghao sighs. “Can’t be helped.” He gestures with his chin to come and follow him. “Come on in. The guest room is a bit messy. I hope you don’t mind.”

 

Mingyu shakes his head.

 

The living room contradicts the front of their house. If in front is completely black and white, inside is a splash of colors. Odd paintings decorate their walls and Jun and Minghao’s frames are decorated with weird doodles and lines. Come to think of it, nobody has ever gotten inside Jun’s place. The meeting place between all friends are always at Highlight or at Seungcheol’s and Soonyoung’s. It looks foreign but it feels homey. A pang of jealousy fills to the brim when he sees Minghao and Jun’s fingers intertwine with each other, looking so domestic and in love even after being together for so many years.

 

How come he and Wonwoo…?

 

“Have you already eaten?” Mingyu snaps his head out when he hears Minghao throw him a question. He has his head tilted a bit, looking at him as if expecting an answer. “Do you want me to heat up something for you? I remember bringing home pot roast on that restaurant we went to yesterday.”

 

Jun snaps his fingers. “Ah, that restaurant with the nice waitress?”

 

“She wasn’t nice. She was rude.”

 

“No, she wasn’t. She gave me free ice cream.”

 

Minghao rolls his eyes. “You can be dense sometimes, you do know that.”

 

Jun looks completely clueless but is smiling, nevertheless, at his husband. Even Mingyu definitely knows what happened just at what Minghao said. Minghao sighs and tugs his hand off at his husband at looks at him making him shake his head. “No, I’m good. I ate plenty of food at Soonyoung’s. I’m fine.”

 

Minghao snaps his fingers. “Right. Hansol called earlier. He said something about going to this museum that he found online. He’s got extra two tickets and he was wondering if we could go with Seungkwan and him on Saturday.” He tugs Jun’s hand and grins. “We can add those pictures to decorate in our room.” Jun furrows his brows and nods, agreeing.

 

“Sounds like fun.” And just like that, the couple were in their own little world, forgetting Mingyu who’s tailing behind them as they walk towards the hallway of where their rooms are.

 

Minghao isn’t kidding about the mess. Not physically but the paint on the walls are kind of a mess. It’s still an ongoing project, Minghao said. Jun simply shrugged as an answer. Still, Mingyu welcomed the comfort of solace. For the first time, he’s going to stay in a place where he could think. It’s sad to know that his room with Wonwoo is beginning to feel foreign in every night he stayed there, the couch somehow being a home to him every night.

 

It’s close to midnight when he’s all settled down on the bed. He feels fluffy and fresh from shower and Jun’s clothes fit like snug. The pillows smells like lavender and the bed sheets smells like lemon. But even then, he could not find sleep. He should have brought home two remaining cans of beer from Soonyoung’s or bought sleeping pills.

 

He stops. Is he that desperate to take sleeping pills?

 

Two knocks on the door and Jun peeks in, “Hey.”

 

Mingyu snaps his head to the direction of it and smiles. “H-Hey.”

 

“I hope I’m not intruding or anything.” He’s wearing his pajamas, hair styled even when he’s going to sleep (seriously?) “I wanted to give you something.”

 

He stops at the side of his bed and pulled out something in his pajama pocket. It’s two tickets to the museum that Minghao was talking about earlier. His eyes went wide as he looks up at Jun. “Hansol invited you two, not us. I-I can’t –“ 

 

“We can take care of Miran for you while you go.” Jun takes his hand and places the tickets there. “You two really need this than us.”

 

“But Minghao –“

 

“We talked earlier. To be honest, he was the one who suggested it.” Jun scratches the back of his neck. “We could go there anytime we want, you know. But you could make Hansol and Seungkwan as an excuse to spend some time with your husband. You know, get that heart pumping and romance blooming again.”

 

Mingyu looks down on the tickets he has on hand before looking back at Jun again. “Is it really okay?”

 

“Of course.” Jun grins. “You’re our friend, Mingyu.” He said. “All thirteen of us are friends. We don’t want you guys to be miserable if it’s greatly obvious that you two are still in love with each other.”

 

He couldn’t help but feel hope rise in his chest. “You think so?”

 

“Of course.” Jun gives his cheek a gentle tap. “Now go to sleep and get a lot of rest. We still need to make a game plan for this Saturday.”

 

Before Jun leaves, Mingyu calls out his name softly. Said male craned his neck and Mingyu could not help but grin. “Thanks.”

 

Jun looks down and smiles before closing the door once he left.

 

 

 

 

 

When Mingyu arrived home, he looked like a lost pup in his own house. The maids greeting him sounds foreign and walking on the steps towards their room is different. To his relief, Miran’s room feels the same. Seeing the toddler sitting on her diapers over the carpeted floor while she bites on a stuffed donkey made him coo. He chuckles softly and approaches her with arms open wide. “Dada’s here.”

 

Miran blinks twice and shows her toothy grin. The sight made his heart melt.

 

“You’re back.”

 

The deep voice sent chills down his spine. His breath hitched and his mind distracted upon knowing that Wonwoo is behind him. He did not even register Miran’s sloppy kiss on his cheek. “Y-Yeah,” He stammers and pats their daughter on her head. “I’m back.”

 

He keeps his eyes trained on their daughter, afraid to break down when he sees Wonwoo. Ever since they talked about the divorce, it wasn’t the same anymore. But for this, he has to brave himself in talking to Wonwoo just to save their crumbling relationship. Easier said than done because Wonwoo just fucking crouched down next to him to get close to Miran. Mingyu couldn’t help but tremble.

 

“Where have you been?” He asked quietly as he hands Miran her baby bottle. Miran gurgles at the sight and immediately takes it from his father’s grasp, not minding her parents in front of her.

 

“Soonyoung’s.” Mingyu answers, quietly. “Then I slept at Jun’s.”

 

Wonwoo is silent for a moment. “Miran looked for you last night.”

 

“I’m sorry,” was the only thing he could answer. “I’ll try not to stay outside for too long the next time.”

 

“It’s okay.” Wonwoo caresses Mira’s hair. “Just…tell me if you’re not spending the night home so that we know.”

 

Wonwoo prepares to leave and Mingyu suddenly panics. The tickets in his coat pocket hangs heavily and yet the words wouldn’t leave his throat. Swallowing loudly, he calls for his husband’s name but only croaked it out, not too loud nor soft but enough for Wonwoo to hear. Wonwoo turns to look at him with brows furrowed in confusion.

 

“T-There’s this thing with Hansol.” He fidgets. “He asked us to come with him and Seungkwan to this museum. I already g-got the tickets.”

 

If there’s one thing that Mingyu is scared the most is rejection, which is why fully knowing that Wonwoo who has a keen on rejecting him multiple times in the past when they were still not together made him stronger and more determined not to give up. But as time passed, Mingyu’s fear is coming back. The divorce is one thing. He doesn’t think he’s going to take it if Wonwoo is going to reject him with his first **real** attempt to get him back.

 

Wonwoo looked like he’s hesitating. Mingyu thinks it’s inevitable. “It’s okay if you don’t want to.” He waves his hand. “I’ll just give these to Jun and Minghao if –“

 

“It’s okay.” Wonwoo cuts him off. “I think we should go.”

 

“Really?” He couldn’t help but whisper in excitement.

 

“I don’t see a reason why not.” Wonwoo looks down at their daughter who is curiously looking at them. “Let’s take Miran to Jun’s house for the meantime. I don’t think they’ll mind.”

 

Mingyu nods at this. When Wonwoo left the room, he couldn’t help the growing smile that he fought to hide. “Princess.” He whispers as he holds his daughter’s chubby fist. “I promise I’ll take Daddy back. I won’t let this family split apart.” At this, Miran giggles and it’s all the encouragement Mingyu needs.

 

 

 

 

 

Jun already gave Hansol the head’s up about the situation but still, he’s curious as to why he seems to be more edgy than usual. Mingyu tugs his friend’s sleeve and pulls him aside as Seungkwan and Wonwoo engage in a conversation ahead of them. “What the fuck’s wrong with? Why you acting up again?”

 

“Nothing, man.” Hansol rubs his arms together. “Just…” He pauses. “Just try not to be gloomy and shit, alright? Seungkwan had a rough week and he didn’t get the show that he applied for so he’s fucking sensitive. I took him here to keep his mind off of things. As much as possible, please don’t tell them about your incoming divorce. It’s going to stress him even further.”

 

Mingyu furrows his brows. “Seungkwan doesn’t know?”

 

Hansol shakes his head. “Not yet, anyway. But I’d like to keep him away from the drama just for today.”  


“Alright.” Mingyu nods.

 

Wonwoo and Seungkwan were talking about the museum sights however, it looks like it’s just a one-sided conversation. It’s mostly Seungkwan who does the talking. Wonwoo doesn’t comment that much not unless he’s being asked. Mingyu could not help but feel like Wonwoo just agreed on coming because he doesn’t want to let them down. There’s a bitter pang on his chest that he desperately ignores. He wishes this won’t affect how he behaves today.

 

“Babe,” Hansol interrupts his thoughts. He watches as Hansol pulls Seungkwan close to him by the waist, pressing the man against his chest. Seungkwan cranes his neck and turns to Hansol, smiling fully, full of love in his eyes. Mingyu swallows the bitter feeling of envy. “Let’s go inside.”

 

“Yes! Finally.” Seungkwan smiles at them before walking towards the entrance. They’re holding hands despite their attention elsewhere while Mingyu is stuck in the back, watching, tailing Wonwoo as he follows the couple ahead. Mingyu feels pathetic. He promised Miran that he would take her Daddy back but he just a simple hand holding is scary.

 

Mingyu is afraid Wonwoo might push him away and reject him if he does.

 

There are various paintings that reminded him of Minghao and Jun’s place. There are even weird sculptures that he just seen for the first time in his life. No wonder Hansol gave the tickets to Jun and Minghao. This place is like his paradise.

 

Seungkwan is leaning close to Hansol, their fingers intertwined and are talking to each other. Hansol’s got that endearing smile, but the words in his mouth were nothing but teases and annoying remarks that makes his boyfriend bubble up laughing. On the other hand, there’s no improvement on his part. Wonwoo kept a safe distance as he stares at one sculpture and does not even hesitate to shut down every attempt of conversation he makes.

 

The upside down part of the museum – the best part of the attraction – is something that got Seungkwan jumping up and down in glee. Hansol looks happy as he follows along with camera on hand, thinking how his plan is working without a problem. He’s supposed to tail after them but Hansol gave him a look and a pointed one at Wonwoo, who is actually looking up at the chair on the ceiling, wondering how they designed the room so odd. Mingyu’s heart skipped.

 

“Go.” Hansol whispers and gives him a light push and a thumbs up before following Seungkwan.

 

Mingyu turned to his husband and just like that, it’s like they went back to being strangers meeting for the first time again.

 

He couldn’t help the rush of emotions battling in his mind, fighting their way on his chest that he finds it slowly getting hard to breath. If it’s one thing that he doesn’t want to happen and it’s to miss this moment so he pulls out his phone and snaps a picture, startling Wonwoo out of his curious gaze on the chair above. And just like deer caught in headlights, Mingyu’s eyes went wide.

 

He looks around, confused. “Where are Hansol and Seungkwan?”

 

“They went ahead.” He answers, quietly. Slowly, he approaches him as if testing waters. Wonwoo does not walk away nor avoid him.  He takes that as a go sign to continue but as soon as he’s got close, words fail him and he’s left standing beside his husband, starting up at the apple in the fruit basket on the table. They were all upside down that it looks silly. 6 years before this, Mingyu would definitely bet that they’re going to laugh their ass off on how crazy everything is.

 

But they’ve grown up. Things changed.

 

“It’s been a long time since you and I went out alone like this.”

 

“Yeah.” Wonwoo agrees absentmindedly. Then he smiles. “So much that I’m used to carrying Miran everywhere I go.”

 

“I remember when we went to that amusement part in Gangnam. We wanted to ride the coaster but Miran was having a hissy fit.”

 

Wonwoo’s smile reaching his eyes. “Oh, and that time when we went to watch a movie. It’s Nightmare before Christmas, I think? And even though it’s adorable, Miran was so scared she kept on wailing in the house.”

 

Mingyu chuckles and looks down. He wants all of his conversations with Wonwoo to be like this. But as much as he wants thing to remain the same, he knows everything still has their limits. It just so happens that Wonwoo is feeling theirs while he’s too scared to let go. Mingyu looks down and he sees their hands close, fingers barely touching due to their distance. He thinks before how easy it was to grab his hand and pull him close but now…

 

“I know you’re surprised about the whole… divorce thing.” Wonwoo trails after the laughter dies down. Mingyu’s breath hitched. “But I do hope that we can still get along for Miran.”

 

“I still don’t understand why we would need a divorce. Was it something I did?”

 

“Mingyu –“

 

“Because if it is, then please tell so I would know what went wrong.”

 

“I –“

 

“Hey, guys.”

 

Mingyu snapped out his state and turns to look at Seungkwan waving at them. Hansol is beside him and they’re holding hands and they look so domestic and lovely together as if they haven’t had a fucking crisis half of their lives before they got together. Mingyu hates the blackness enveloping his head because they weren’t supposed to be like this – Wonwoo and he aren’t supposed to be like this. They should be the couple that every one of his friends are jealous of because they got everything figured out in their lives. Have a kid, a house, loving and supportive friends, some pets and a more than steady income.

 

Is Wonwoo unsatisfied even after all of this?

 

“Hansol got us a reservation at this restaurant a few blocks away from here. Let’s go?”

 

“Yeah.” Wonwoo nods and walks past him as if their conversation was non-existent and he doesn’t know what hurts the most now.

 

Seungkwan gives Hansol a gentle tug on his hand but the other only kisses his jaw, whispers something and pulls away. Seungkwan nods a bit before skipping over to Wonwoo, wrapping an arm around his shoulder as they walked ahead towards the exit of the museum. When they were the only ones left, Mingyu could not help but look at Hansol, lost and for the first time out of words.

 

“We were supposed to give you some alone time but things were beginning to get out of hand.” He trails. “Sorry if we interrupted, you two.”

 

“It’s okay.” Mingyu looks at Hansol. “Thanks for interrupting before things get out of hand.”

 

Hansol nods and gives his back a small pat.

 

 

 

 

 

After dining out with Hansol and Seungkwan, they decided to leave early since it looks like the couple still wants to go around sightseeing some more. They couldn’t stop them because they need to go back to get Miran from Jun and Minghao. Though Seungkwan does want them to leave yet, Hansol convinced him about it and let them go, which he’s really grateful for.

 

In their drive home, Mingyu grips on the wheel tight. Wonwoo is beside him not making a sound and Miran is sleeping on her baby seat behind. She looks exhausted from playing at her Uncle Jun’s place, looking so adorable sleeping with that pout on her face.  He thinks back at Minghao looking surprised to see him with Wonwoo showing up at his doorstep. Mingyu sighs.

 

Everything in their routine looked normal. Their dynamics with each other in front of their friends looked normal. But Mingyu still wants to address the elephant in the room and he’s not going to stop until the idea of divorce is out of Wonwoo’s mind.

 

“I don’t know what I did.” Mingyu trails. “But I just wanted to let you know that I’m not going to give up on us.”

 

Wonwoo looks at him, eyes wide but does not say anything and looks down on his lap, brows furrowed.

 

 

 

 

 

From that day, Mingyu pushed all of his fears away and started to be bold around Wonwoo. If taking his husband back would mean going back to the old times where he literally dropped down on the ground to woo him, he would have to. Of course, that would also mean calling Wonwoo with an honorific that he quit using after so many years when they got married.

 

“Hyung.”

 

From groggy to surprised, he watches as Wonwoo’s face morphed into such an expression when he enters the dining room. It’s been a long while since he camped in the kitchen and cooked food. Even Miran looks so happy just eating on her mashed squashes. Babies her age doesn’t eat vegetables and it would take hours before you could but Mingyu has this special recipe that can make Miran eat her squashes without whining. Either that or their daughter is a huge foodie that eats whatever is put on her baby bowl.

 

“Good morning, hyung.” He smiles. “Let’s eat.”

 

It took a full five seconds before Wonwoo snapped out of it. “Yes, thanks for cooking.”

 

Mingyu blushed. “I asked the chef to take a day off today. He needs it.”

 

“I agree.” Wonwoo said after taking a seat, opposite of Mingyu and takes a bread and butter knife. “He’s been working hard these days. I wanted to give him a day off, too but he normally makes your food whenever you had business trips whenever I’m too busy with Miran.”

 

The information had Mingyu’s chest sinking. He thought Wonwoo was the one who makes his lunches whenever he’s out at business trips. Nevertheless, he does not let that faze him from his main mission. He beams. “I’ll make sure to thank him for it. Come on, let’s eat.”

 

Breakfast is a quiet affair, as always, save for Miran’s gurgle and loud whining for more food.

 

After they finished and he walked past Wonwoo to go to the kitchen, it’s like second nature for him to grab his husband’s head and press a kiss on his dark hair. He hears his breath hitch, Mingyu pulling away after realizing his action. “Shit, I…“ He stops himself from saying anything, afraid he’d say something stupid like apologizing.

 

“It’s okay.” Wonwoo waves away and picks up Miran’s bib to dab the squash on the corner of her mouth.

 

Mingyu opens his mouth to say something but clears his throat. “Oh, uh… Yeah, I should…” He points at the kitchen. “…dishes.”

 

“I’ll do it.” Wonwoo stands up with hands as if stopping him. “I mean, it’s only right since you cooked.”

 

“No, no, no.” He shakes his head and grins. “Let me wash the dishes.” Wonwoo opens his mouth with a protest already ready to come out of his mouth, but what surprised him is the hand on his arm, gripping tight. It’s huge and slender and Mingyu blushes at the soft contact. Wonwoo must have noticed it so he quickly retracts it. They’re acting like teens with their first crushes and though it might look cute on an outsider’s perspective, it frustrates Mingyu to no end.

 

“Alright.” Wonwoo looks at Miran and lifts her up on her high chair. “I’ll give Miran her morning bath.” He gives him a small smile before walking past him.

 

“Hyung.”

 

Said man pauses.

 

“Let’s go out today.”

 

Wonwoo looks at him, confused. “Don’t you have work?”

 

Oh, Mingyu is fully aware that Mondays are his critical work days, however, his relationship with his husband is also at its critical point. So with a smile, he waves it off. “I already told Donghyuck about it. He’s going to take care of the things at work for me for the meantime.” It’s a lie. He’s just planning to do it and he’s got a feeling that his young secretary would kill him for bringing this to his attention on such short notice.

 

Wonwoo looks like he’s hesitating so he continues. “I was planning on eating out, the both of us with Miran. You know, as a family.”

 

Miran is looking at them in confusion. She’s still a baby, too young to talk and understand but Mingyu knows how smart babies in her age are. They may not understand but the body language they have is enough for Miran to understand. Wonwoo looks at Miran and then at him. “Alright.” He answers. Hope rises up in his chest. “I suppose we can go.”

 

He considers this as a little victory in his part. Mingyu grins. “Great.”

 

There was a long pause of awkwardness, the both of them did not know what to do next after Wonwoo agreed on this little family trip that they are going to have. Mingyu slowly took a step back and points behind him. “So, I’ll just go and…”

 

“Yeah.” Wonwoo briefly looks at him then settles his gaze at Miran. “I should go, too.”

 

“Alright.” Mingyu grins. “We’ll leave in ten.”

 

“Okay.”

 

He makes a move to turn around and leave the same time Wonwoo retreated to the direction of their bedroom. But before he could, he stops and turns to look at his husband, who’s carrying their daughter as he disappears from his line of sight. It’s a small step but he’s willing to bet all just for it if that small step would make a difference.

 

 

 

 

 

Miran looks like the sun that shines the brightest especially when she gurgles after seeing him. And he would have stared at his daughter for a long time if not for his husband’s appearance that kept on stealing his attention. He has his hair styled up, for the first time, since he always prefers it to be matted on his forehead. He’s wearing a gray hoodie and a white plain shirt underneath, looking like the father material he is. Mingyu clears his throat. The blue jumper he’s wearing suddenly feels itchy.

 

“Hi.” Wonwoo nods as an answer and has his lips set in a firm line. “Let’s go?”

 

The way his husband acts is like they were back on square one when Mingyu first asked him out on a date. Wonwoo is cold and always shuts down his every attempt of making a conversation. Turns out, he was just as nervous as he was at that time. He found that out on their second year as a couple when they woke up together on Wonwoo’s small apartment at Ilsan.

 

The restaurant isn’t a fancy one unlike their previous dates before Miran came to their lives. It’s simple family friendly one with kids loitering around while their parents are either bragging with another parents. They took a seat near the windows at the booth. The waitress, who is escorting them to their table. had requested for a baby chair, in which one of the male waiters got one on their table. Mingyu bows his head slightly in thanks. He failed to see the waitress’ huge smile.

 

“Call me when you’re ready to take your order.” She says before leaving. Mingyu nods to himself and sighs looking down on the menu to check out the food that they’re serving. But then he noticed Wonwoo staring at him so he blinks up and furrows his brows. “Hyung?”

 

“You still have that same effect to the girls around you.”

 

Mingyu’s eyes went wide. “W-What?” He remembers the waitress and he immediately apologized “I’m sorry. I-I wasn’t…I didn’t know that –“

 

Wonwoo waves, eyes wide. “No, no, it’s okay. I was just –“

 

“I mean, it’s not right so…” Mingyu looks down and stares down on the menu. He looks at Miran, who is looking at them curiously. “Would you like to go to another restaurant?”

 

“No, here is better.” Wonwoo promptly smiles. But it was directed at Miran. “Miran’s already hungry and I think it would take time if we look for another one.”

 

“O-Okay.” Mingyu looks down on the menu once again. He doesn’t know what to feel. Should he be happy that Wonwoo might be jealous of what happened or because he’s indifferent about the whole situation. He runs his fingers through his hair and sighs before waving at the waitress so that they can finally take their order.

 

 

 

 

 

His eyes went wide when he feels being pulled close. Wonwoo is smirking but his eyes are soft. It’s ten days before their wedding day. They know it’s bad luck to share a room together when the wedding date is close but Mingyu still finds himself opening up the door with Wonwoo standing there with a wide grin. They really just could not get enough of each other and Mingyu wanted that to last.

 

Their legs are tangled on the bed, the sheets wrapped around his waist. Wonwoo starts nosing his cheek and it made him smile.

 

“I want a baby.”

 

Mingyu grins and presses his lips against his neck. “Then let’s go and make one now.”

 

“We both know you and I can’t get pregnant, Mingyu.”

 

“Then let’s keep trying, hyung.” He hums and pulls him close until their chest are flushed against each other. Wonwoo threw his head back and laughed.

 

“Tempting but I do meant it.” Mingyu pulls his head back and looks at his fiancé, whose head is tilted cutely. He’s still got that smirk on and it’s enticing. “I want to have a baby in the future. And we’ll raise that kid together. If everything works out fine, we’ll have another one and another and another –“

 

“Until we fill up our place with kids?”

 

Wonwoo nods, grinning. “What do you say?”

 

Mingyu couldn’t help the happiness bubbling over his chest up until his throat that he started to laugh in excitement. “What do I say? I say we go for it.” Then he gives him a quick peck on the lips. “But how about tonight let’s see who’s gonna get pregnant, you or me?”

 

“Ah.” Wonwoo pinches his arm but kisses him anyway. “I am going to wreck you, Kim Mingyu.”

 

 

 

 

They finished eating their food and left the restaurant immediately without lingering. Mingyu wanted to because Wonwoo might be uncomfortable. Miran, as always, isn’t that much aware of anything other than being happy at having a fully belly.

 

The eat-out as a family didn’t end well, for the both of them that is, in fact it just made it even more awkward than before. It does not sit well on him.

 

Mingyu sighs as he starts the car.

 

Try and try again.

 

 

 

 

 

“Try giving him flowers.”

 

Seungcheol snaps his finger. Mingyu looks at him, confused.

 

“When Jeonghan got mad at me because I didn’t get to come in his dinner parties, I went an extra mile and gave him flowers as an apology.” Seungcheol grins up when Jeonghan came and wraps his arms around his neck from the back and pressing his lips on the top of his head. “Too cliché, but it work. Proven and tested.”

 

_Flowers, huh?_

 

When Wonwoo received the flowers that Mingyu gave him, he looks down at soft petals and hums. “Thank you, I guess.”

 

**Try and try again.**

 

“I gave Ji some time alone when he’s getting sulky.” Soonyoung said. “Space is great but too much space can be dangerous so I make sure to check up on him from time to time.”

 

“He’s annoying.” Jihoon nudges him and smiles at Mingyu. “But the little things that he does makes me love him even more and I really appreciate it.” Soonyoung grins and kisses his ear.

 

Mingyu took that advice and gave his husband some space. When he found his husband reading a book, he would simply make some hot choco or coffee and gingerly place it on the coffee table in front of him. Wonwoo would look at it, surprised then at him. “O-Oh.” He gives him a small grin. “Thanks.”

 

He returns the grin. “I’ll go and check on Miran.”

 

**Try and try again.**

 

Seokmin hums. “I do the chores.” He grins. “Whenever she’s upset, I always finish the things that frustrates her the most like laundry, washing dishes even cooking and dusting the apartment. It gets her in a good mood.” He cheekily added. “The sex is an awesome bonus.”

 

Mingyu finished the daily things he knows Wonwoo has been doing whenever he’s out at work. It was then that he realized how unfair it is because Wonwoo also has his own office work and yet, he takes care of Miran and do half of the housework here. He even had the audacity to complain to his husband one time about being so exhausted not knowing that Wonwoo experiences double of what he’s going through.

 

So when Wonwoo comes home to a very squeaky clean Miran and a food ready for him, he’s surprised.

 

Mingyu grins at the reaction and gives Miran a kiss on her chubby cheek. His daughter squeals.

 

**Try and try again. He’s getting there.**

“Normally, it’s Seungcheol and Jeonghan who does those things so I can’t really relate.” Jisoo shrugs.

 

“Ah, hyung. Surely there’s some things.” Hansol grins.

 

“What I do every day for Hansol, huh?” Seungkwan sighs and looks up. “I always tell him that I love him and that my eyes are only for him.” Hearing that made said male stop teasing Jisoo. “After what happened between us in the past, I noticed how insecure he is so I make it a mission to let him know how I feel about him every single day.”

 

Hansol grew quiet. “I didn’t know that.”

 

Seungkwan grins and plays with his fringe. “You look so handsome today, Hansollie. I love you.”

 

Mingyu decided to take that advice to heart.

 

“Hyung.”

 

Wonwoo stops midway when he’s about to go to work.

 

“Take care.”

 

That got him to stop and falter. Wonwoo shakily nods. “Yeah.” Then he smiles at Miran and gives her a kiss on her cheek. Before he could stop himself, as if by instinct, he raises his head up and was about to give Mingyu one, too. At the close proximity, Wonwoo sobered up and realized what he’s doing and backed away.

 

In a hurry, he simply whispers in the end. “B-Bye.”

 

Mingyu could not help but giggle when he left.

 

**Try and try again. He’s almost there.**

When Mingyu came home after a long day at work, he’s surprised to find Wonwoo sitting at the island counter and drinking soju all by himself. He furrows his brows and took of his coat, hanging on the racket and placing his satchel on the table that he passed by on. “Hyung, it’s late. Have you been waiting for me?”

 

Wonwoo looks at him and slurs, “Yeah.”

 

“Oh.” He smiles at this. “Is Miran –“

 

“What are you doing?”

 

Taken back, he answers. “What do you mean? I’m asking if Miran is already –“

 

“Those things that you are doing. Stop it.”

 

Mingyu froze.

 

“You’ve never done those before…so why now? What changed?”

 

“I…” He looks down. “I just don’t get why you wanted a divorce, hyung. We were doing so well. I thought there was nothing wrong with us. What happened? Is it something that I did or… Is it something that I said that possibly might –“

 

Wonwoo tips his head and finished his shot glass before continuing. “It’s because I’m not sure about the things that I thought I know before.” He pours himself another shot and downs it in one go. “It’s because I feel like it’s not enough anymore.” And another. “It feels like I’m a robot who only does this things because this is what a perfect life is supposed to be.”

 

Mingyu furrows his brows. “Hyung, I didn’t know you feel that way. I –“

 

_“I don’t even know if I love you the same way as I do before.”_

 

It was all the answer that Mingyu needed.

 

Wonwoo must have realized what he had said because he’s reaching out to him. “Mingyu, wait –“

 

The smallest touch had him flinching.

 

He feels lost and suddenly _hollow_ , like the universe is mocking him from trying all for nothing. His mind is muddled mess but his inner self is screaming that he needs to get out of here. Like all of the sudden his house is suddenly unfamiliar, he’s unwelcome and he doesn’t belong here anymore. It was like he’s a dog that has been kicked out by its owner. And it hurts a lot because he feels abandoned.

 

Wonwoo tries again. “Mingyu, I didn’t mean…” He sighs. “I just –“

 

He couldn’t trust his mouth to talk, but he wanted to ask him since when has he been feeling this way. How long has it been that he’s just playing house and pretend with him. Mingyu swallows hard and clenches his fist before turning around and walked towards the direction of the exit.

 

He needs to leave.

 

He can’t breathe here.

 

He needs to go.

 

“Mingyu, its late and dark out. You can’t leave.” He hears Wonwoo’s voice spike up in volumes at the end but it fell deaf on his ears. Because the only thing keeps on ringing is the fact that Wonwoo does not love him anymore and that is the reason why he wanted an out of their relationship.

 

He stops on his tracks just near the shoe rack and sees the end table along with their family pictures. His eyes stopped at their wedding photo.

 

All of the sudden, he couldn’t digest even looking at it.

 

Without hesitation, he pulls out the drawer and grabbed the brown envelope containing the papers that he purposely hid in there, childishly thinking that if Wonwoo did not found it, he would eventually forget about it. The irony that in the end, he would be the one needing it is laughable.

 

“Mingyu…”

 

It hurts.

 

 

 

 

**Interlude**

 

Soonyoung pants heavily against Jihoon’s skin, chest heaving up and down rapidly and his arms shaking from trying not to crush his husband under him. The smaller’s ankles dig painfully on his lower back and he couldn’t help but whine in both pleasure and pain in every move he makes. “Ji.” He runs his fingers through his silver (newly dyed) hair. “I can’t…anymore.”

 

From under him, Jihoon glares. “What do you mean, you can’t? It’s not even past fifteen minutes when you started fucking me.”

 

“That’s the thing. My ass is sore from earlier.” Soonyoung presses his forehead against Jihoon’s shoulder, sniffling. He’s like a baby, seeking Jihoon’s touch. Slowly, he noses his way up Jihoon’s neck until they’re cheek to cheek, Jihoon tilting his head to press his lips against soft rosy ones. “It’s too much.”

 

At this, Jihoon couldn’t help but smirk against his husband’s cheek. “But you loved it, right?” He whispers. “…me filling you up like that.”

 

“Fuck, yes.” Soonyoung breathily moans.

 

“And I would do it again over and over, but I want you to move for me.” Jihoon continues to whisper on his ear. Soonyoung swallows hard. “Because I really, **really** want to feel you inside me.”

 

It was like there’s renewed energy, Soonyoung raised himself up and started to move, lifting Jihoon’s hips and rolling against it. The sounds of his mewls were like music to his ears and he couldn’t help but want to hear more of it. Soonyoung lowers himself, takes his husband’s arms that were loosely hanging around his neck and pinned them above his head before kissing him, lovingly and savoring his taste on his lips. “I love you,” He couldn’t help but mumble. And even if Jihoon doesn’t reply, he knows that he does at how he looks at him as if he’s everything that matters.

 

However, their sweet love making got interrupted at the sound of the phone ringing on the end table. Soonyoung’s hips stopped as wells as Jihoon’s breathy moans, their heads simultaneously looking at the phone vibrating like crazy near the lamp. “Answer it,” The smaller waves him away. “Must be important.”

 

“Fuck,” Soonyoung curses and grabs the phone, not even pulling away from his husband’s embrace. Then he looks down. “It’s Jun.” Jihoon groans and covers his eyes with his arm. Soonyoung slides in answer and presses it against his ear. “Hey, Jun. I love you, bro and I appreciate you calling around 3 in the morning to ask me how I’m doing but we’re kind of in the middle of something and you’re ruining it.”

 

Jihoon watches Soonyoung’s playful expression turns still and morphs into a serious one. He taps his husband’s arm. “What’s happening?”

 

Soonyoung meets eyes with Jihoon. “Yeah, yeah. Okay. We’re coming over. Just stay there with him. And please, **please** tell him not to do anything stupid.” And with that, the call ended. He tossed the phone beside them on the bed and mutters a loud curse and a groan.

 

“Soonyoung, what’s going on?”

 

“It’s Mingyu.” Soonyoung prepares to move. “We need to go at Jun’s immediately.”

 

Jihoon furrows his brows. “That serious?”

 

Soonyoung nods and was about to say more when he finds himself being turned and pressed against the mattress, head bouncing on white pillows. Jihoon is straddling him, hands spread on his chest. Soonyoung would find this a major turn on – fuck, it is – but they need to go somewhere now, _urgently_. “Ji, we need to –“

 

“Fifteen minutes.” Jihoon smirks. “All it takes is fifteen minutes.”

 

Soonyoung swallows hard at the first roll of the hips.

 

Oh, shit.

 

 

 

 

 

“Are you sure about this?”

 

Mingyu looks up from the papers to meet eyes with Jun. When he rushed here, Minghao and he were in the middle of sleeping and though he feels bad for interrupting, he doesn’t know where to go. It’s 3:46 in the morning, the red digits of the digital clock is glaring at him as well as Wonwoo’s signature on the papers. He’s hesitating but he remembers what they have talked about and it was enough for him to sober up.

 

Without answering, he takes the pen and writes his signature on the paper and looks up at the couple with a shaky smile.

 

“Help me clear out my things tomorrow?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this took so long. sorry ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wonwoo, admits, he doesn’t have any direction in life. He doesn’t know what he wants. He doesn’t know what the future holds him. He’s the type of person that goes with the flow.

Wonwoo grew up in a mediocre family. His parents are business people who worked their asses off just to provide food for him and his brother. His brother isn’t that smart and neither does he. He’s really mediocre in terms of everything. He’s not that good in sports, nor that good in academics. He’s got great friends throughout childhood, not that special or anything. And like any ordinary guy, he got to meet some girls and boys who he get to date openly and freely.

 

As like any other person, Wonwoo’s parents wanted him to plan his future in which he could live comfortably regardless of who the person is. That’s how his grandparents are. That’s how his parents are and that’s how his brother is going to be.

 

“Wonwoo-yah.” He remembers his mother saying. “Marry someone rich so that we won’t be like this anymore.” She always says that whenever she’s upset with his father who always keeps on making a detour on bars to get a drink before coming home. He doesn't blame him, though, because money is always tight and they live in a life where every penny counts.

 

They’re not exactly poor, but not rich enough to do whatever they want.

 

Wonwoo, admits, he doesn’t have any direction in life. He doesn’t know what he wants. He doesn’t know what the future holds him. He’s the type of person that goes with the flow.

 

He took up architecture because his parents told him it would bring easy money. Even if it’s hard, he did everything he can to finish and get degree despite not having honors. Architecture brings you money so even without the medals, he thinks, he’s gonna get a decent job at least. Enough to support his brother and help his parents with the bills. And he did, and he’s happy but not that happy. Just contented to live without that much problem. Although he thinks, it’s unfair because he didn’t get to do the things that he wanted. He’s neck deep in work and he doesn’t know how to breathe anymore but still, he can’t quit work. His family needs the money, after all.

 

He was already on his sixth month in the company that he’s working on when he met, Kim Mingyu.

 

Mingyu is this tall raven haired male with a slightly crooked teeth that he’s never afraid to flash whenever he smiles. He’s on this last year of college then and their boss, which is his father, introduced him as his son and the heir to the company. A lot of women are attracted to him, some guys that swing on the same team finds him cute. Wonwoo doesn’t pay much attention to him.

 

But Mingyu does.

 

“Hyung!” Wonwoo stops and looks up, only to meet his gaze. The kid grins. “Can I call you hyung?”

 

Because he’s the CEO’s son, he agreed.

 

From then on, it was like a never ending game of hide and chase. He doesn’t like the attention that Mingyu is giving him because it attracts people, however, he is a force to be reckoned with and cannot be taken as a joke. He learns that he doesn’t give up, something that annoys Wonwoo greatly, and tends to continue despite the rejection that he keeps on giving the kid.

 

But he couldn’t help but notice how every time he answers Mingyu with a _no_ , a little piece of light fades away in his bright eyes. And yet, he still continues like it was nothing tomorrow or the next day after that as if he wasn’t rejected.

 

“Who’s this?” His mother’s eyes gleamed bright when she saw Mingyu and his sports car that he parked on the road in front of their house. It attracted a lot of attention at Wonwoo couldn’t help but feel uneasy.

 

“My name is Kim Mingyu. I uh… work with Wonwoo-hyung.” The kid shyly smiles. “I was wondering if he’s free today.”

 

From then on, his mother never failed to push him to Mingyu. She keeps on asking when he is going to come back and if they have started going out yet. She’s never been excited like this with his previous relationships. His father, who he thought would understand him, seems to be in favor of Mingyu too because he get to experience dining in high class restaurants. And now that their parents are distracted, Woogeun, his younger brother is more relaxed now that they weren’t pressuring him to do better than his older brother.

 

“Give him a chance.” Wonwoo stops midway on eating dinner and looks at his mother. “It’s been what? More than year since he’s chasing after you. I think it’s time to stop and settle down.”

 

His father agrees. “We’re confident that Mingyu can provide you more than we should have. He can take care of you.”

 

Wonwoo’s inner demons, who keep on whispering him about his parents’ true intentions on those words, but he chose to brush them off in favor of pleasing his parents. So after drowning himself with a bottle of rum and ice, he decided to swallow everything down and strengthen his resolve.

 

He’ll give Mingyu a chance.

 

“What?” Those bright eyes looked brighter than usual. Wonwoo looks down, suddenly feeling unable to look at him straight in the eyes. “Are you –“

 

“Yeah, I’ll go out with you.” He said. “Should I call you my boyfriend now or what?”

 

“Y-Yeah.” Mingyu’s lips wobbles. He’s trying to fight the smile on his face but fails that there are tears pricking at the corner of his eyes.

 

The changes in their house slowly happens in front of Wonwoo’s eyes. One by one their old furniture that his grandparents gave them got thrown out and replaced with new ones. Their TV replaced with a wide and even better one and their house slowly getting renovated in a bigger one. Wonwoo got to have his own room unlike before where he shared with his younger brother. And Woogeun even got his own car as a graduation present.

 

Because of Mingyu’s family influence, his father landed an even better job and his mother’s business widens. Woogeun got included in a scholarship program for his Masters even though he didn’t get to undergo any examination to qualify. Slowly, Wonwoo watches as his family became materialistic and drowning in with the blessings that came from Mingyu…

 

“I am so lucky to have you, hyung.” Mingyu whispers when he wraps him in a tight embrace.

 

And slowly, Wonwoo drowns in guilt.

 

“Let’s run away.” He blurts one night when they were dining out. Mingyu blinks rapidly then, confused. “Let’s go somewhere far. Just you and me.”

 

Without hesitation, Mingyu smiles. “Sure. Shall we go now?”

 

 Running away means not letting everyone know where they went. To avoid the bombarded calls, they left their phones back at home and decided to stay momentarily in Jeju.

 

“I’ve got a friend here who lived in this place.” Mingyu said happily as he leads him inside a small house near the sea. “He’s a weird ball of sunshine. A very loud ball of sunshine.”

 

Without the pressure of his family, Wonwoo learned that it’s not hard to fall in love with Kim Mingyu.

 

Mingyu who has a loud laugh, has long and shaggy brown hair and a crooked teeth. He currently has braces now for that but even before that, the spits of saliva that came raining down still never changes.

 

He clamps his eyes shut and drags a hand down his face. “Yah, Kim Mingyu.”

 

“I’m sorry, hyung!”

 

Mingyu is a player, both active in sports and also in flings and one night stands. Which is why, Wonwoo is confident that they won’t last. Even if he’s already attached to the kid, he knows that not every good thing lasts. Mingyu and he won’t last. So when Mingyu told him he’s going to get married to a family friend’s son, Wonwoo understands. In this world, the rich belongs to the rich. And someone like him is bound to someone with the same status as he is.

 

“But we were planning on breaking it off the wedding week.”

 

Wonwoo raised a brow at him when he heard it. “You what?”

 

“You don’t expect me to get married to someone when I am currently happy in a relationship with you.” Mingyu answers. “Besides, he’s even expecting me to introduce you to him.” He grins. “And hyung,” He crept closer. “I booked a hotel room for us in private. We could go and –“

 

“You really are a horny shit, huh?”

 

“Once you taste Wonwoo Jr, no one can get enough of it.”

 

One by one, he got to meet Mingyu’s friends. First, it was Soonyoung – the guy he’s supposed to get married. Then there’s the guy that Soonyoung’s been crying over, Jihoon. Jun and Minghao, the weird Chinese couple who are obsessed with taking pictures and admiring how good looking they are together. The Jeju ball of sunshine, Seungkwan. The sunshine’s best friend, Hansol. The hopeless romantic, Seokmin. The daddy of all daddies, Seungcheol (per Mingyu’s introduction.) Jisoo and Jeonghan, who are always seen together all sweet, but to his surprise, are also in a romantic relationship with Seungcheol. And finally, he got to meet the not so innocent youngest, Chan.

 

“So you’re the secret boyfriend.” Seungcheol said when they shake hands.

 

“No longer a secret after we broke the news with Soonyoung.” Mingyu grins. He looks happy and very, very sure.

 

He’s well received by Mingyu’s parents when they were formally introduced. Despite fearing that they will hate him because their son just rejected getting married to another hot and rich bachelor in order to be with someone as mediocre as Jeon Wonwoo. Like is he nuts or crazy?

 

And he thinks that from then on, everything will be fine now.

 

It just got worse.

 

“It’s convenient that you worked here, Wonwoo. That means Mingyu has someone to help him run this company once I retire.”

 

The eyes around his co-workers were dark when he was suddenly promoted from a higher position in short notice. He’s got his own office, the managers who were bossing them around were now under him. Wonwoo couldn’t digest how they kiss up his ass just to get his approval and favor. He didn’t get to hang out with his office friends like before because they got different work schedules. Rest is beginning to sound foreign also not with all the business conference going around.

 

“You look like you needed some rest.”

 

He gives Mingyu a light smile. “I need to finish this now. You can go home first.”

 

The door closes. “What kind of boyfriend would that make me?” Mingyu takes a seat on the couch and takes his shoes off like he’s inside his home. “You don’t need to do all of these just because Dad is pressuring you, you know. I can talk to him.”

 

He frowns. “What makes you think I can’t handle this?”

 

“I know you can handle this.” Mingyu sat up. “But you can’t do everything at once. Come on.” He stood up and approached him, hand around his chest and one on his shoulder, giving it a gentle massage. “Let’s go home and rest, hmmm?”

 

Wonwoo’s fingers on the keyboard slowly softens and then, his arms sags.

 

Somehow in a world where everyone is stepping down on him, Mingyu became the source of his light.

 

“I love you.” He doesn’t know that he voiced it out not until he feels the hand on his shoulder stop. Wonwoo looks up at him, heart beating in panic and was about to spout some excuses only to stop when he sees Mingyu smiling down at with those bright eyes and endearing look. He swallows hard. “I…” He takes in deep breaths. “I just… don’t know what I’d do without you.”

 

And it’s true.

 

“Trust me.” Mingyu chuckles. “I should be the one who should say that.” He tilts Wonwoo’s head up and kisses him. “And yes, I love you, too.”

 

Woogeun married at a young age of 23 and got a divorce when he’s 24 because of extra marital affairs. He married his second wife on that same year but it only lasted for 8 months before they called it quits. The whole thing stressed his parents out and they keep on comparing Woogeun to him. Since the beginning, it was always like that – from academics to careers and to relationships. That’s why when Woogeun told him that he’s always hated him since they were young, it wasn’t a surprise.

 

The demons in Wonwoo’s head is beginning to get loud.

 

“When are you and Mingyu getting married?” His mother asked him.

 

“We just moved in together recently, Mom.” He answered, fingers playing with the fork. Woogeun is silent while he eats and his father is busy reading something on his phone.  “I don’t think it’s –“

 

“I think you should start planning on a wedding now.” She interrupts. “Right, dear?” His father grunts. “Mingyu is a young man in his 20’s. If you don’t tie the knot now, he might get taken by someone else. We don’t want that.”

 

Wonwoo looks down on his plate, unable to speak.

 

Mingyu deserves the world.

 

“Mingyu.”

 

Said male hums and looks at him, smiling.

 

“Will you marry me?”

 

Just not this.

 

 

 

 

 

Wonwoo’s world is beginning to get dark, the demons are screaming in his head and the light that he keeps on looking for is beginning to fade. When was the last time that he and Mingyu got a decent conversation? He lost track. The poison is slowly scattering, the fake smile that he puts on his face is beginning to look more real whenever he’s out with his family. He doesn’t know if he – his sanity can take this longer.

 

When Miran came into this world, it was like a breath of fresh air.

 

Skin so soft and pink, Miran is a small angel. And when those little fingers wrapped around his thumb, Wonwoo laughed. When was the last time that he actually laughed for real until tears are streaming down his face?

 

Staring down at her sleeping face on the nursery, Wonwoo promised, she won’t be treated like what his parents has done to him. He will protect her from them – from anyone. They won’t touch her.

 

Never.

 

 

 

 

 

So when he heard about the plans that the Kim’s are making for Miran, Wonwoo broke into cold sweat. The first person he wanted to run to is Mingyu but he knows how the male falls under his parents’ whims and wishes. Talking to him about it would be useless. But still, Wonwoo held on to that small percent of hope that Mingyu _might_ listen to him, however, he doesn’t want to risk it.

 

_“We’re planning on sending Miran overseas and finish her education there. It would be best since Mingyu and Wonwoo are running the company now.”_

_“Reasonable. I’ll talk to Mingyu about this.”_

 

And so on the last week of the month, he savored Mingyu’s presence, knowing that it would be the last time that they will be like this. Because as much as he wants to stay – lord knows how much he wanted to stay – he can’t stop the demons plaguing his mind not unless he breaks free from the one who started it all.

 

 

 

 

 

“Mingyu.”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“I want a divorce.”

 

 

 

 

 

“You really made a scene out there.”

 

Wonwoo is startled when he sees Woogeun. There’s a cigarette in between his lips and he looks amused. Tonight, he laid everything down on his parents and told them about his plans. It was inevitable, their outrage, but Wonwoo stood his ground. For the first time, he dared look at his parents in the eye, especially his mother, stating that his resolve is firm and that no one is going to stop him.

 

“I’m confused, though.” Woogeun said after taking a long drag. “You married the perfect guy that Mom and Dad approved, living a good life in a huge house, got a perfect job, traveling around the world and having the perfect family and yet you’re going to end it all?”

 

 

His jaw clenches. “You don’t understand.”

 

“Oh, please enlighten me.” Woogeun scoffs a laugh. “Mom and Dad did not approve me being with the love of my life only to force me to marry some girl who I barely know and now, the girl that I love does not want to associate herself with me anymore.” Wonwoo swallows hard. “My life fucked up because they want me to be like you. And now that you’re getting a divorce, they’re going to make me their pawn.” Woogeun takes a long drag and crushed his cigarette on the wall, not minding even their mother would get crazy when she sees that. “So give me a fucking good reason why you’re going to end everything and make my life even more miserable than it is?”

 

“Because I don’t want her to end up like us.”

 

Woogeun’s anger dissipates.

 

“So basically, you’re doing all of this for Miran.”

 

“It’s what she deserves.”

 

His brother hums. “The Kim’s are not going to like this. They might coerce Mingyu to take her away from you. If there’s going to be a custody battle, it’s going to be messy. You know how the Kim’s are.”

 

“I know him.” Wonwoo looks down and sighs. “He wouldn’t.”

 

“He doesn’t even know how your mind works, what makes you so sure about his?”

 

“I don’t know.” And for the first time, he feels so unsure and afraid of what’s going to happen next. “I don’t really know.”

 

 

 

 

 

It was three days after that encounter when Mingyu graced his presence back home. Miran is so ecstatic and keeps on bouncing on her baby chair after having not seen her Dad for so long. Wonwoo tries to remain unfazed and keep his façade up. He needs to remain uncaring and his resolve final. This pain, he thinks, is only temporary. This is the only way to be free.

 

Wonwoo chances upon Mingyu’s face and his heart skipped.

 

The man looks exhausted, like he had gone to hell and back. Wonwoo forces himself to look at breakfast in front of him. Mingyu coos at the baby and lifts her up from her baby chair, peppering her cheek with kisses. Miran is happy – she sounds happy, she always is whenever she’s with her Dad and he does not want to take that away from her, but he has no choice. Mingyu looks defeated. It’s too late to back out from everything now.

 

“I’ll be going to Vancouver three days from now.” He said in a hush tone. Wonwoo’s eyes went wide. “But don’t worry, I have already talked to Shim-sshi for the finalization of our divorce. The papers will be sent to via mail around tomorrow in the afternoon.” Mingyu looks at him, smiling with tired eyes. “It’s already signed, rest assured.”

 

Slowly, Mingyu placed Miran back on her high chair and without much of a glance, he walks past him. Wonwoo can hear his shoes clacking, echoing his ears. This time, it’s Mingyu that is leaving them and it’s only then that Wonwoo feels that everything **is** really final.

 

Miran is looking at him curiously and it’s enough to break his reverie. Wonwoo cracks a smile and reaches out to brush the hair matted on her forehead.

 

“It’s alright, princess.” He whispers. “Dad’s here for you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This would be the toughest fic that I've written in this series LOL Sorry for the long wait. Work has been rough and I've hardly had enough sleep lately. Please do enjoy this!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Words die in his mouth when he sees Mingyu sitting on a stone bench at the park that Soonyoung has spoken of. It’s near the university and since it’s nearing the Holidays, there weren’t much people hanging out here. From where they are located, he can see him clearly, looking down on his phone, his uneven tie hanging loosely around his neck. He’s far from the Mingyu that he always sees – the Mingyu that was stuck on his head. He looks as if the burden of the world was stuck on his back.

It’s quiet in the morning without Mingyu singing his alphabet song with Miran. They always do this on weekends especially when he sleeps in and forgets that he has his father duties to tend to. When he opens his eyes, it’s an untouched other side of the bed and Miran playing her stuff toys in her crib. He moved it inside the bedroom after that night. He thinks, after Mingyu’s final decision of divorce that he couldn’t sleep alone inside their room without him haunting his thoughts.

 

With a grunt, he rolls off the bed and heads over to Miran to give her a quick kiss on the forehead. Just as he’s ready to start the day, he hears his phone ring. He furrows his brows and walks over to where his phone and grab it, looking confused when he sees Soonyoung’s name on it. With a sigh, he slides in accept and presses it against his ear. “Hello?”

 

_“You and me. We need to talk now.”_

 

“Wait –“

 

_“And also Hansol and Seungkwan are getting Miran in around 20 minutes so you better get ready. Hiding is not an option either.”_

 

And with that, the call ended.

 

 

 

 

 

True to what Soonyoung said, Hansol and Seungkwan did show up at his doorstep, looking chirpy and happy. Mostly Seungkwan because he cannot simply let go of Miran even if Wonwoo asked to let him give her a goodbye kiss as of the moment. Hansol can only sigh and look at Wonwoo apologetically. “I’m sorry, he’s actually in a –“

 

“Baby fever?”

 

“Dangerous level of baby fever.” Hansol nods. “He wants one but he’s aware that we’re too busy to take care of one. Maybe in the future, I don’t know.”

 

“Well, you should keep trying for the meantime.” He smirks and Hansol laughs when he gets the joke. “But I’m happy for you. It looks like Seungkwan is really sure about his future with you. Don’t take advantage of him and treasure every little thing that you share.”

 

“You have no idea how many times we’re _trying.”_ He chuckles softly until it simmers into a sigh. “To be honest, I’m happy as it is right now with him.” The younger whispers. Wonwoo breaks his stare from Seungkwan playing with Miran on her walker and turns to look at him. “Ever since you and Mingyu are getting a divorce, marriage scares me.”

 

“You and Seungkwan are not like us, remember that.”

 

“Hey, Hansol.” Their conversation breaks when the blond skips over to them, grinning with Miran in his arms. “We’re going out with Miran today. She looks excited. Shall we get going?”

 

“Y-Yeah.” Hansol looks at him and he gives him a small smile. “We’ll be leaving now, hyung.”

 

“Alright.” He gives one last kiss on Miran’s cheek before giving Seungkwan a gentle push. “Please remember the things I told you about Miran. She might throw a fit.”

 

“Got it, hyung!” Seungkwan exclaims. “Bye!”

 

 

 

 

 

Soonyoung arrived 14 minutes later. He’s dressed in a gray jumper and jeans, his silver hair styled wildly and his fingers wrapped around his slim phone that’s pressed on his ears as he closes is car. He’s laughing hard so Wonwoo guesses he’s talking to his husband. When their eyes meet, however, the smile on his face slowly falls into a solemn one. He took that as his cue to approach him.

 

“Yes, I’m here. I want you to have fun, alright? Love you, Ji.” And with that, he ends the call. He looks at Wonwoo with a slight raise of a brow. “Good to know that you’re not running away.”

 

“I just wanted to let you know that I’m not and won’t ever be persuaded to change my mind.”

 

“We’ll see.” Soonyoung tilts his head and gestures for him to go inside. “Come on. We’re going somewhere.”

 

 

 

 

 

The drive is quiet between them and the only sound coming are the horns of other cars and the radio playing Sunday songs from the 70s to 80s. Wonwoo looks at the window, his chin perched on his knuckles while Soonyoung silently drives, sometimes muttering a curse on some drivers that’s too excited to go past other cars. He clears his throat and looks at the silver haired man.

 

“Where are we going?”

 

However, he was met with silence. There was a long turn, a bumpy intersection that Wonwoo is convinced Soonyoung is taking him somewhere to kill him from hurting Mingyu. But to his surprise, they were actually in some kind of a university. He can see some college students passing by, some are chilling on campus. Wonwoo looks at Soonyoung in confusion. “W-What are we doing here?”

 

“This is the university that Mingyu went to.” The younger answers. “It’s his comfort spot and sometimes, we would come here and drink at the park near to it.”

 

“Alright, but what are we –“

 

Words die in his mouth when he sees Mingyu sitting on a stone bench at the park that Soonyoung has spoken of. It’s near the university and since it’s nearing the Holidays, there weren’t much people hanging out here. From where they are located, he can see him clearly, looking down on his phone, his uneven tie hanging loosely around his neck. He’s far from the Mingyu that he always sees – the Mingyu that was stuck on his head. He looks as if the burden of the world was stuck on his back.

 

“I think you two should talk before making things final.” Soonyoung said, his voice a hush whisper. “If you don’t really love him anymore, he needs some kind of closure. He also needs to know what happened so that he’s not stuck in limbo.” He finally looks at him. “It’s the least you could do.”

 

Wonwoo balls his hands into a fist and blindly holds the door handle. “Does he know?” Soonyoung shakes his head. “Then why do you think this is a good idea?”

 

“He’s going to leave the country, Wonwoo.” Hearing that made his eyes went wide. Did he really hurt Mingyu so much that he resorted to that? “So you two need to talk before this happens because I doubt you’ll have this conversation once everything is done.”

 

Wonwoo looks at Soonyoung and then to Mingyu then back to the younger. “I – uh…”

 

“I’ll be leaving, don’t worry.” Soonyoung offers a brief smile. “Just give me a text and I’ll be coming back to pick you up as promised.”

 

“T-Thanks.”

 

True to his word, the moment Wonwoo got out of the car, Soonyoung backs it away slowly until he’s driving from somewhere he doesn’t know. This leaves him staring at his younger husband, looking down on his phone from afar. He takes a deep breath and started walking.

 

He doesn’t want the last memory of them together would be Mingyu running away from his drunken outburst. He was having a hard time then and he thought of drinking everything for a change. He doesn’t know that it will backfire and will ultimately lead to where they are currently now. Because Mingyu never say no to him, he wanted the process to be easy and without questions. But deep down he knows, he won’t get to run away from this.

 

And right now, Wonwoo is facing his fears.

 

When Mingyu finally noticed him, the younger froze. All of the sudden, Wonwoo thought of backing out but then again, he also wanted to clear things out with Mingyu and so he pushed forward.

 

“Hyung.”

 

Wonwoo gives him a small smile. “Hey.”

 

Mingyu looks conflicted. “Did Soonyoung set you up to this?” Before he can respond, the younger groans. “He did, didn’t he?” He drags a hand down his face. “It’s alright, you can go home now.” He pulls out his phone and started to walk away.

 

“No, wait.” He blurts. Mingyu stops and looks at him. “Let’s… Let’s talk.”

 

The younger furrows his brows. “Talk about what?” Then he nods. “It’s alright. I already got the message. You don’t need to explain anything anymore.” He takes off his uneven tie and slowly folds it. “If you wanted to talk about Miran’s custody, I was thinking of letting her stay in your place and I only get to have her during summer. I figured Miran wanted your company.”

 

“Wait, Mingyu –“

 

“And don’t worry about the house, it’s yours. Do whatever you want with it or sell it. I think you’ll sell it, but who cares because it’s yours.”

 

“Mingyu, that’s not –“

 

“I promise you that we won’t see each other that much, if that’s what you wanted to make things clear.” He slides the tie in his pocket. “It will only be just for Miran.”

 

“Just let me fucking talk, dammit.”

 

Mingyu frowns. “Like I said, what’s there to talk about?” Then he smiles – it’s a fake one, Wonwoo can tell. Years of being with the younger has him knowing of what’s real and not. He sees this when he’s at work or sometimes during events with the Kim family. But never did he thought of Mingyu using it to him. “There’s nothing to talk about.”

 

“There’s a lot to talk about.” Wonwoo said. “About… our relationship.”

 

“We don’t have one anymore.”

 

“Gyu, I know… I’ve hurt you.” Mingyu flinched at the nickname. “That night… it wasn’t my intention to say that. I was drunk, I was out of it. I wanted to talk to you about the whole – the whole thing and tell you everything that’s been going on but not like that.” He takes a step forward. “Never like that.”

 

Mingyu furrows his brows. “And I’m telling you, it’s _okay._ I was bound to know and either way, it will still hurt. But we’re human, Wonwoo-sshi.” The formality surprised him. “Sometimes people fall out of love without them knowing and the only way to break free from everything is to let go. I’m sorry for being stubborn – for not giving you what you wanted as soon as you have asked. It took some time but I kind of always knew…” He gives a wobbly smile. “You were only forced to be with me, right?”

 

Wonwoo’s face fell. “Mingyu, no. Don’t say that –“

 

“It’s okay, I know.” The younger waves in dismissal. “Your brother and I had this talk years ago but I didn’t believe him. I thought he was just saying these things because he hates you. But as days passed, I couldn’t help but think back… and then the divorce.” He looks at him. “Things must be so hard for you, huh?”

 

The first tear slips and the second one and soon, he couldn’t help it fall down his cheeks. “I’m sorry.”

 

“I’m sorry, too.” Mingyu looks down. “But we’re going to be fine.” He pulls his sleeve up, looks at his watch and clicks his tongue. “I-I should get going.”

 

“Mingyu.”

 

“Y-Yeah?”

 

“It’s okay, if you won’t believe me.” Wonwoo reaches out, hesitantly at first. When he sees Mingyu not moving, he takes it as a go sign to hold his hand. Mingyu’s hand is big and soft just as he remembers it. The feeling makes his chest clench because this might be the last time that he gets to hold it like this. “But throughout the course of our marriage, what I felt about you is true.” He whispers. “I did love you.”

 

_I still do._

 

Mingyu’s expression softens and for the first time he looks at him, truly – meeting his eyes without hesitation and fear. Slowly, he thumbs his palm and finally let go. “Take care, hyung.”

 

As he watched Mingyu walk away, he thinks that nothing is going to hurt more than seeing him like this. He once remembered the younger saying how much it had hurt whenever he would leave him whenever he attempts to get his attention back then. Now, he understands what Mingyu was saying then. Because this time, it’s Mingyu who’s walking away from him.

 

This memory, he thinks, will be the new nightmare that will haunt him in his sleep.

 

 

 

 

 

 

The divorce went through as planned and because they didn’t sign a pre-nup, Wonwoo gets to have twenty percent of the company shares much to the Kim’s dismay. Wonwoo doesn’t want it, but he’s still entitled to it so he thought that might as well use it instead to get an insurance for Miran’s college funds.

 

It was also expected when he hands his notice of resignation to the company. The same week, it was approved and signed by Mingyu’s father himself. Originally, it was declined because believe it or not, Wonwoo is actually a good asset to the company. But Mingyu was the one who persuaded the man and in the end, his freedom to the hellhole was signed and finally confirmed.

 

His parents were mad, of course, that’s not a surprise. But Wonwoo stands on his ground and without fear, left them saying they wouldn’t hear any news from him nor they would see their granddaughter ever again. Of course, they were surprised at this outburst. Due to the pride, they let it be. Woogeun already left the family prior to the divorce finalization. It wouldn’t be too soon, he thinks, of when his parents will come crawling to them again for support and money now that the influence of the Kim’s are no longer valid to them.

 

Leaving the place they call home is hard for him but in the end, he ended up putting the place up for sale and moved into a four roomed house in the suburban part of the city.

 

It stings when Mingyu left the country without saying goodbye (only to Miran when Wonwoo was somewhere arranging the sale for the house and Seungkwan and Hansol were looking after her.) But he understands. He needs time after all, to heal. And in that time when Mingyu found someone else in the healing process, Wonwoo will admit it’s going to hurt a lot. He’s going to be called as childish and unfair because he’s the one who hurt Mingyu. Well, despite the divorce, Mingyu never left his heart after all.

 

But if ever Mingyu did seriously found someone else, he’s just going to suck it up. Every decisions has their consequences.

 

Wonwoo sighs and he finishes setting up the curtains in their new home.

 

Here’s to the new chapter of his life.

 

 

 

 

 

**2 years later**

 

Wonwoo groans at the sound of his phone blaring that familiar ringtone Soonyoung sets up customized to him only. Dragging a hand down his face, he blindly reaches for his phone and swipes it before pressing it against his ear. “Soonyoung, what the fuck?”

 

_“Wake up, you shit. Mingyu just arrived and he’s already booking a hotel room as we speak.”_

 

The information got him sitting up on bed. “Say what now?”

 

_“He’s here in Seoul, Wonwoo.”_

 

He furrows his brows. “How’s that possible?” He climbs off the bed, nearly falling but he managed to recover immediately to get to the calendar. There’s a red mark on when Mingyu’s supposed to come back for the year (not that he’s anticipating it) and there’s also scribbles of Miran’s drawing in there. Main point, Mingyu was supposed to come back next week! Wonwoo groans. “Don’t tell me he’s going to get that girl –“

 

_“You mean, Jinah?”_ Soonyoung chuckles, amused. _“You do know that Mingyu broke up with her for a reason, right?”_

“Still haven’t forgiven her, to be honest.” Wonwoo mutters. “Calling Miran a piece of shit is unforgivable.”

 

_“Believe me, she’s in Minghao’s shit list and nobody survives Minghao’s shit list.”_ Soonyoung chuckles. _“But anyway, he’s back home and if you’re planning on getting your ex-husband back, you need to step up your game, mister. The whole gang’s rooting for you.”_

Wonwoo’s heart skips. “I-I’m not trying to, stupid.”

 

_“Uh-huh, I believe you –“_

“Yah.”

 

_“But I believe that love is sweeter the second time around. Plus, I’m feeling bad about your dick not getting it because of you taking care of Miran all the time.”_

Speaking of the kid, Miran comes knocking on the door, coming in looking sleepy and cute at the same time. She sniffles and looks up, her cheeks rosy, and lips full. “Papa?”

 

“Hey, baby.” Wonwoo switches the phone on his other ear. “Listen, I got to go but thanks for head’s up.”

 

_“No problem.”_ The younger lazily drawls. _“Say hi to Miran for us.”_

 

And with that, the call ended.

 

After throwing the phone on his bed, Wonwoo scoops his two year old in his arms and grins. “Good morning, princess. Aren’t you too early to wake up, though?”

 

“Bad dream.” Miran sniffles and pouts. “When’s Daddy gonna come home?”

 

Miran is a smart girl. She knows of their living situation but it doesn’t mean she’s not looking for her other dad at any time that she gets to. Mingyu is her favorite person after all and Miran is happiest when they’re complete. Wonwoo sighs and gives her a slight pinch on her cheek. “I don’t know sweetheart.” He thinks of keeping the info a secret for now. “But summer’s coming soon that means Dad is too.”

 

Miran smiles despite her groggy expression. Wonwoo grins. “You wanna get some breakfast?”

 

“Yes, please.” She whispers.

 

Having breakfast with Miran four in the morning adds up to one of the weirdest father and daughter activity they have but seeing his daughter eat cereal and waffles to her heart’s content under the soft glow of the light makes his heart swell. It reminds him of that time when Mingyu would stay up with him to eat food because he woke up from a nightmare. It was raining and Mingyu just got home. Despite only having 3 hours of sleep, he still stayed up for him and ate ramyeon, eyes groggy and almost closing.

 

“Papa.” Wonwoo snaps out of his thoughts. Miran gestures on her messy bowl. “More?”

 

He chuckles and takes a napkin, dabbing it on her chin. “Sure, baby.”

 

 

 

 

 

The first time Mingyu stepped foot on his ex-husband’s new home, it was awkward. It’s like he’s intruding in a private territory and he’s an intruder. But the moment he saw his baby daughter waddling on the red carpet in their little living room, Mingyu finally noticed the warm atmosphere emitting the place. It’s homey and simple, completely different from where they lived before.

 

When Miran saw him again, his heart pounds. “Dada?” And he sees Wonwoo smiling again – when was the last time he saw him like this, so beautiful? – It was then that he realizes how happy Wonwoo is after the divorce. It hurts but seeing him back to normal makes him happy so he thinks that maybe, it’s for the best.

 

That’s when he thought of dating again a year after the divorce.

 

“I don’t know what’s going on in your head but why her out of all the people?” Mingyu blinks and looks at Jun, who’s looking at him, confused.

 

“What’s wrong with, Jinah?”

 

“Other than she’s staring at Seungcheol-hyung like he’s daddy meat, I don’t know.” Jeonghan’s in his possessive mode once again but Jisoo is kind enough to strike a conversation with his girlfriend. Jun sighs. “I just don’t want her to be in Minghao’s shit list. You do know how he –“

 

“She won’t survive in his shit list, I know.” Mingyu sighs and chuckles not a moment after. “I don’t know either, to be honest. She’s just there and she said she likes me so I said, why not?”

 

“But do you like her?”

 

Their usual thirteen isn’t complete anymore, not when Mingyu and Wonwoo doesn’t come anymore to hang out at Highlight with him living abroad and Wonwoo busy with their daughter. He doesn’t understand his friends’ when they tell him this but now that he’s seeing how everyone’s here except for Wonwoo, it feels… incomplete.

 

Mingyu is contemplating on breaking up with Jinah but the moment he heard her say Miran is a piece of shit, not only did he blocked her black card and her privileges, but dumped her during their family dinner. Lesson learned: don’t cross Kim Mingyu. (She’s no.1 in Minghao’s shit list.)

 

It’s impossible getting over Wonwoo, he decides so he thinks of settling down and possibly be single for the rest of his life. He wouldn’t mind it as long as he has his daughter – and also seeing Wonwoo from time to time. He might throw a huge tantrum if he moves on and finds someone new though. He knows that he doesn’t stand a chance anymore especially when Wonwoo looks like he doesn’t care even when he was dating Jinah.

 

Well, what’s life without pain?

 

Mingyu thinks of surprising Miran by coming back unannounced. He go out of the car and pulled off his shades, letting it hang on his jumper shirt and approaches the house after locking it. He can feel his heart pounding in every step and then it rings on his ears when he’s in front of the door. He raised his hand and rings the doorbell before taking a step back, taking a deep breath. He’s done this multiple times over the past and yet, every single time feels like the first.

 

When Wonwoo opens the door, Mingyu chokes.

 

“Shit, are you okay?”

 

“Yeah, sorry.”

 

Not cool.

 

Wonwoo furrows his brows and he looks amused. Mingyu is back to his teenager embarrassed state. “Do you want to –“

 

“Daddy!”

 

Upon hearing that, Mingyu’s eyes lit up and his ears perked. Miran runs up to him once Wonwoo takes a step back prompting him to kneel so that he can take her in his arms. She looks like she just finished cleaning up because she smells of baby powder and cologne when she wraps her around his neck. “Miss you, Daddy.” She whispers. Mingyu beams.

 

“Miss you lots, princess.”

 

Wonwoo smiles and gestures with his thumb. “Do you want to come inside? There’s still waffles.”

 

“That would be wonderful.” Mingyu grins and stands up.

 

When Mingyu’s hand moves to the door handle, Wonwoo at the same time moves by instinct as if to the close the door. Their hands touched and they instantly backed away, wide-eyes and embarrassed. “Yeah, let me just…”

 

“No, I’ll close the –“

 

“Let me be the –“

 

“Daddy, Papa?” Miran tilts her head and looks at the two, who are fumbling with their words.

 

Wonwoo and Mingyu stops and looks down on their daughter before meeting eyes and breaking into fits of laughter. The situation is silly but light and it should have been like this when they first met. It’s like for the first time, everything fits like a puzzle – the timing, the moment, every single thing between them.

 

Mingyu grabs the courage to hold Wonwoo’s shoulder and whisper, “We should talk… later.”

 

Wonwoo looks at him and this time, it’s without hesitation and uncertainty unlike before. He looks at him and there’s something in there, but he’s not sure what it is. And he’s smiling at him, Mingyu couldn’t help but mirror his expression. Miran is dancing and singing along to this kid show in the television in their little living room, but it falls deaf on their ears.

 

“Talk about what?”

 

“Everything.” He murmurs. “About us.”

 

Miran dives in on his lap and pouts making Wonwoo coo and pinch her cheeks lightly. Maybe… there is something in there, he thinks, but he just wanted to make sure. “About us.” Wonwoo echoes and he’s looking at Miran with a small smile. “That would be nice.”

 

 

 

 

 

_Love is sweeter the second time around._

Wonwoo is starting to believe that, too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that was a rough one. thanks for waiting!


	4. Preview

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minghao has a crisis. A terrible one.

Minghao has a crisis.

 

20 minutes before, they were in a flurry mess with him struggling to remove Jun’s pants and belt while his husband is busy sucking marks on his neck and chest. 15 minutes prior, Minghao is a moaning mess as Jun plows in hard and relentless, his hands around his waist, gripping it tightly in every pound. 5 minutes in their lying on their backs against the bed, panting heavily.

 

Jun takes a tissue and wipes himself as well as his husband clean before turning on his back and rushes to dreamland, leaving Minghao lying on bed, staring at the ceiling.

 

Minghao feels like they’re in a rut.

 

A very, very, horrible rut.  

 

He immediately takes his phone and creates a group chat.

 

_Guys, I need help._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to be continued on the next story.  
> thank you for reading!


End file.
